


An Ode to my Lover's Heart - by Sherlock Holmes

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Tried, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Sherlock writes poetry, bad poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Oh wondrous heartBeloved organIn John's chest you beatYou keep him livingMake his blood flowAnd he makes me complete





	An Ode to my Lover's Heart - by Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> I read something about Sherlock writing poetry to John's heart, I can't remember where, but that prompted this. I'm so sorry I can't give credit to whoever it was that inspired me.

An Ode to my Lover's Heart

Oh wondrous heart   
Beloved organ  
In John's chest you beat  
You keep him living  
Make his blood flow  
And he makes me complete

Oh wondrous heart  
How I do love thee  
Let me keep you safe  
I will protect you  
I make this vow  
From which I'll never chafe

Oh wondrous heart  
Through your chambers  
His life blood doth flow  
With every pump  
You drive it onwards  
To where it needs to go

Oh wondrous heart  
You keep John with me  
I will compose a song  
It will be written  
To your rhythm  
Slow and hard and strong

Oh wondrous heart  
And at the climax  
As your rhythm speeds  
My song will match you  
Beat for beat  
While John sows his seeds

Oh wondrous heart  
Then sinus rhythm  
Gradually returns  
You slow and calm  
The coda follows  
And my love for you still burns.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my slightly dodgy poetry. Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> I am DaisyFairy1 on tumblr.


End file.
